This invention is a new way of creating text using a pointing mechanism such as a light pen or touch sensitive display screen to point to words that a program causes to be displayed on the screen, thereby adding them to the text.
The standard method of creating text is by typing on a keyboard. This method requires considerable skill to be able to create text at reasonably high rates. It typically takes adults about 100 hours of training to attain a typing speed of about 40 words per minute. Young children are not taught to type because they do not have the mental and/or physical dexterity required.
As personal computers become less expensive in the next few years, we can expect that almost anyone who needs to create text will have access to a computer so that he can use the word processing capabilities of the computer to create the text. Further, since word processing offers great advantages over both handwriting and standard typing on paper via a standard typewriter, we can expect that using a computer will be the method of choice for creating text. Hence a method of creating text at a reasonably high rate using a computer, that requires little skill or training will be very advantageous.